


Fading Away

by FelineFeral



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Hurt/Comfort, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 06:44:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3109973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelineFeral/pseuds/FelineFeral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The search for Bucky Barnes didn't take as long as Sam figured it would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fading Away

**Author's Note:**

> Written for HC-Bingo round five on Livejournal  
>  **Prompt:** Disappearing  
>  **Medium:** Fic  
>  **Wordcount:** 607  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Notes:** Set directly after Captain America: The Winter Soldier. This is my version of finding Bucky.

_When do we start?_

Sam may not have known the Captain long but it’d been long enough that he should have known better than to expect any response other than _‘we just did.'_ Steve Rogers did not seem like a man who liked to wait. Sam was beginning to understand that if something involved one James Buchanan Barnes patience wasn’t a word that would be attached to Steve. 

The pair moved fast, following even the smallest hint of a trail. Everything came down to stopping Hydra and finding the Winter Soldier. They’d been through at least six Hydra installations in as many weeks when Sam finally put his foot down. He was losing count of the bruises he had. Sam wanted to help as much as he could but he needed time to heal. It took a little talking but Steve agreed to a break. 

As he rested Sam started to notice that their supplies were dwindling much faster than they had been when they were on the move. Even after taking Steve’s super-soldiered metabolism into account the essentials were being used up faster than two people could use them.

After the first supply emptied Sam made Steve pack it up and move. He figured they had rats; either of the rodent variety or thieves that didn’t care they were breaking into Captain America’s room. 

It didn’t help matters. Less than a week at the new place passed before food started going missing again. The first aid supplies also joined in the disappearing act. He kept a close eye on everything when they started back into the missions. 

Steve didn’t seem to notice as long as there were supplies left. If they got low Steve simply bought more, knowing were they were used wasn’t a sticking point; his eyes were firmly set on Hydra and Bucky Barnes.

Sam had a good feeling that one of the pursuits was going to come to an end soon. If he was correct about the whereabouts of their missing supplies. It wasn’t long before a crumbled and bloodstained drawing of Bucky Steve had done confirmed his suspicions. The charcoal was smudged as though someone had run his or her fingers across the image many times. When they’d left the drawing had been flat on the countertop. 

He debated about telling Steve. He was worried that Steve would rush into the next steps. The soldier was skittish and confused, too much from either life at once and he was liable to bolt. In the end he didn’t tell Steve, instead Sam started to buy enough supplies for three. After their next mission Sam was rewarded with an open first aid kit, a used toothbrush and a sloppily written note simply saying thanks.

It continued on like this for a couple of months longer. Sam kept getting enough supplies for three, Steve kept taking out any Hydra personnel that got in his way and Bucky kept using the supplies. Sam kept getting notes from Bucky; they started out short before slowly getting into things he remembered. Sam did his best to help Bucky through notes but there was a point where it wasn’t going to help anymore. It needed to be in person and with someone much more qualified than himself. 

One night instead of missing supplies Sam and Steve came back to find Bucky sitting in a kitchen chair. 

Bucky licked his lips before saying, “Heard you were looking for me.” 

Steve stood motionless in the doorway, blinking slowly worried that the other man would disappear if he moved. Finally Sam ended up shoving him forward. 

“Nah, I knew you were close.”

**Author's Note:**

>  **Disclaimer:** This is for entertainment purposes only. I do not own any of the characters.


End file.
